


Set me on fire

by Wolkje25



Series: Fire and Hearts [3]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Game, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkje25/pseuds/Wolkje25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert challenges Aaron to a sex game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set me on fire

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with a smutty fic! 
> 
> Thanks to Trashmouthsugden for brainstorming with me for this one, but I don't think you really minded ;p
> 
> Anyway; Enjoy!!! ;p

“Liv is staying at mum’s,” Aaron said, as he entered the bedroom he shared with Robert, putting his phone on the bedside table. They had just returned from his sister’s birthday party at the Woolpack. She had turned fifteen and to celebrate that, Chas had decided to throw a party for his little sister, not that the Dingles needed any reason to hold a family Do, but it had been a nice effort from his mum.

Robert looked up from the bed, busy pulling off his shoes and socks, his leather jacket he had been wearing the whole evening draped over a chair. “She’s that drunk?” Robert asked, smirking lightly.

“She hasn’t even had one pint, Robert. And no, I guess she is just too lazy to walk home,” Aaron replied, unzipping his hoody and pulling it off, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his socks as well. It had only been three weeks since they left the pub and moved in here, into their own place. He had thought it would take a lot of time getting used to, living with Robert and Liv, just the three of them. But it surprised him how easy it was, how natural it felt, how much he enjoyed it.

Robert stood up from the bed and moved around it, ending up in front of Aaron. Aaron looked on as Robert came closer, already knowing what was coming, had anticipated it all evening, the longing looks, the touches that lingered just a bit longer than they normally did.

“Well, it is kind of nice to have the place entirely to ourselves for once,” Robert pointed out, grinning lightly. If it had been any other time, Aaron would’ve smacked him for his comment, but for once Aaron agreed with him. It was nice, it just being the two of them, having no one around, not needing to try to be silent so his kid sister wouldn’t hear them. He smiled back at Robert and Robert’s eyes lit up before he grabbed Aaron by his T-shirt and pulled him in. Robert attached his lips to Aaron’s, quite literally stealing the breath from his lungs; eager, unapologetic. Robert kissed him like he’d been waiting the whole evening to do so. And Aaron smiled into the kiss as Robert’s lips melted against his. He loved this, Robert needy and wanting, craving him so much, he literally couldn’t wait any longer.

Robert’s mouth opened over Aaron’s and Aaron responded, by worrying at Robert’s bottom lip with his teeth and Robert moaned, the sound igniting heat inside Aaron’s body. Robert pulled Aaron closer into him, his nails scraping lightly at the back of Aaron’s scalp. Aaron licked across the bottom lip he’d just bitten and now Robert shuddered. When Robert pulled back, his eyes had darkened with lust. He moved his face towards Aaron’s ear and Aaron could feel the ghost of Robert’s breath against his neck.

“I want to play a game,” Robert murmured close to Aaron’s ear.

Aaron’s throat went dry. He felt his cock harden slightly. When Robert’s eyes landed on him again, Aaron noticed the smug smile on his lips. He and Robert stared at one another, unabashed.

“Yeah?” he replied slowly, his lips inches from Robert’s. “What did you have in mind?”

Robert licked his lips, before he smiled smugly and turned around. Aaron followed Robert with his eyes, fighting the urge to go after him and pull him back in to kiss him hard, as Robert swung the door shut, grinning at him over his shoulder.

“Want to find out?” The heat in Robert’s eyes made Aaron speechless for a moment, as Robert moved closer again, his eyes wavering down over Aaron’s body and back up again, unashamed desire readable in his eyes.

Aaron opened his mouth to reply and found Robert’s lips pressed up against them instead. Aaron’s breath stuttered and a pleasant warmth shot down to his groin. He opened his mouth and let Robert’s tongue enter his mouth, the kiss lazy and heated all at once. When Robert pulled back his eyes were shimmering.

“No touching. Just this,” Robert muttered, before he leaned in and took Aaron’s lower lip between his own lips and sucked softly. When Robert pulled back and looked at Aaron through hooded eyes, it took all Aaron’s willpower not to pull him right back in. The only reason why he didn’t was because he would lose the game, while they hadn’t even started yet and that would have been a failure, he wouldn’t hear the end off. “The first person to break the rule loses, and the second party is allowed to do whatever they please,” Robert continued softly, his eyes lightening up.

“And you think you’re gonna win?” Aaron rumbled low in his throat. Jesus, had he really just challenged Robert to a sex game? He would never have imagined he would ever do something like that, but since he was with Robert he had done a lot of things he thought he would never do.

“I know I’m gonna win,” Robert answered cocky, turning up a corner of his mouth.

“Mmm. We’ll see about that,” Aaron replied, before he bit his lower lip. The gesture visibly affected Robert, who muttered out: “Jesus.” His eyes grew heavy with want as he moved in to assault Aaron’s lips again. Aaron eagerly let him again, loving to taste Robert on his lips, loved his scent—like faint cologne hidden behind the smell of coffee, beer and soap. He forced his hands to stay at his sides. In fact, he clasped them together behind his back, feeling a surge of sexual adrenaline sweep through him, as Robert licked into his mouth. Aaron moved away from his lips and upped the game, planting teasing kisses along Robert’s jaw and chin. Robert moaned low in his throat, the sound further arousing Aaron. He wanted to grind himself into Robert, to see if the feeling was mutual. But he didn’t, needed for Robert to beg for it.

Robert let out a throaty hum when Aaron’s tongue slid over his throat, lips moving to the space between Robert’s neck and his clavicle. He licked the skin there, feeling a shiver of want running through Robert’s body. Aaron glanced down to Robert’s hands. His fingers flexed and clasped together in a most anxious way, making Aaron grin to himself. He sucked at the soft skin between Robert’s neck and shoulder, hard enough to leave a mark. And Robert groaned out loud.

Then Robert abruptly stepped back so that their faces met again. He eyed Aaron with parted lips, panting slightly. The overall look made Aaron’s hands twitch. He wanted to reach up and grab the side of Robert’s face and pull his body into his own, to slide his hands over what he knew were well-contoured muscles, to reach into his pants…

His thoughts broke away as Robert moved forward and began tonguing behind his earlobe, a sensation that caused Aaron to nearly loose his willpower altogether because it sent jolts of heat to the pit of his stomach and caused warm chills to spread through his body. Evidently sensing Aaron’s arousal Robert inched forward, hands still at his side, and nipped and sucked at Aaron’s earlobe. Aaron just lost every coherent thought by the feeling and he moaned low in his throat. It took all his willpower not just to grab Robert and push him against a wall, strip off his shirt and pants and…

“I knew you’d like that,” Robert whispered against his ear, his voice heated, as if he knew what his actions were doing to Aaron. Robert pulled back, leering at him with half closed eyes and panting even more.

“Fuck you,” Aaron breathed out.

“Hmm, I think it will be the other way around,” Robert replied husky.

Aaron didn’t reply but went for Robert’s lips again and did his best to push himself into Robert with just his mouth and face until Robert started to back up. Robert could have easily broken off and stopped Aaron’s manoeuvring but he didn’t. A small and quiet laugh escaped Robert and further encouraged Aaron. He kissed Robert hard, lustful and maybe even a little desperate until Aaron had Robert backed up against the wall of their shared bedroom.

“Fuck,” Robert muttered as Aaron went for what he knew was the sensitive spot on Robert’s throat. He knew Robert’s body, knew what Robert liked, what would drive him crazy. He moved downwards, kissing over the T-shirt Robert was wearing, until he reached one of his nipples. He moved his tongue over it, wetting the T-shirt with his tongue and Robert moaned. He repeated the movement several times, feeling the nipple harden underneath his mouth and when he looked up, Robert had closed his eyes, biting his lower lip, looking totally caught up in the moment. He sucked on it, driving Robert crazy with his tongue, Robert’s hands twitching, before he nipped at it and Robert jolted, slamming his hands against the wall, to stop himself from reaching out. “O my fucking god. Aaron,” he hissed between his teeth.

Aaron licked over the sensitive spot one more time before he pulled away and looked up at Robert, grinning lightly.

Robert’s breathing was shallow and he looked at Aaron as if he wanted to devour him right there and then. That look took Aaron’s breath away and he could do nothing more than follow Robert’s movements as Robert walked around him like a cat waiting to jump on his prey. When Robert moved in, Aaron realized Robert had cornered him and now he was pressed up against the wall.

“Now it’s my turn,” Robert said, a devious smile on his face. And without any pretence or charm, Robert dropped to his knees in front of him and pressed his lips against the fly of Aaron’s trousers.

“What are you doing?” Aaron breathed out, his cock hardening by the image of Robert down on his knees in front of him.

“Just kissing,” Robert replied, his voice husky, before he moved in and pressed his lips hard over the fabric and hard against Aaron’s erection. Robert looked up at him and for a moment the headiness of liquor and arousal faded to show genuine affection on Robert’s face, followed by a look of pure lust.

“You like that?” Robert murmured, but by the way his eyes lit up he already knew the answer.

Aaron gasped as Robert pressed his face against his cock and Aaron finally, finally got some relieve. It felt so good, he needed more, so much more. Images of Robert’s mouth wrapped around his cock filled his mind and he held back the whimper rising in his throat. He pushed his nails into his hands, just to stop himself from reaching out. He closed his eyes and gasped. He rested his head against the wall, lost in the feeling. He wanted to reach out, he wanted to reach out so badly.

Moments later Robert got up, that smug smile back on place and they just stared at each other. Aaron knew they could keep this up forever, they both would be able to. But he didn’t want that. He wanted to touch Robert, finally being able to pull his body flush against his own, to feel Robert’s hands on his body.

Aaron looked into Robert’s eyes, and there was nothing there but pure, unaltered lust. Robert’s eyes subconsciously moved to Aaron’s lips and Aaron could feel the temperature in the room rising, his stomach pooling up with heat. When Robert looked back up, eyes clouded with lust, Aaron growled low in his throat, grabbed Robert by the back of his head and pulled him in for a kiss. Aaron kissed him fiercely, fingers curling themselves around the back of Robert’s neck. He thrust his hips forward into Robert’s, delighted to feel Robert’s own erection straining through his trousers. He finally could release some of the tension that had been building up inside his body, as Robert grabbed in hips and pulled him into him, the kiss raging on, fiery, hot and wanted.

“You’ve lost,” Robert said, when he eventually pulled back, with a gleam in his eyes. Aaron should feel terrible, but he couldn’t feel the slightest drop of disappointment, knowing he had lost.

“I know. Now shut up and kiss me,” Aaron said, his voice hoarse.

“I think you’re already forgetting who won,” Robert replied husky, his eyes lightening up. He took a step closer to Aaron, so Aaron could feel Robert’s warm breath on his face. “I’m gonna tell you what to do,” Robert said, his voice not more than a whisper. His lips were only inches from Aaron’s and could feel the ghost of his lips against his own. “Kiss me,” Robert breathed against his lips, before pulling back an inch to look into Aaron’s eyes.

Aaron looked up into Robert’s eyes, feeling a bit nervous all of a sudden. It still felt a bit uncomfortable when Robert just blatantly asked him things like this. Didn’t mean, he didn’t want to though. He smiled lightly up at Robert, Robert returning the smile with a grin. Aaron moved, pulled Robert into him and kissed him hard on the lips, Robert moaning into the kiss, grabbing Aaron by the back of his head to keep him close. The kiss deepened gradually, Aaron letting his tongue slip inside, tangling his with Robert’s, his hands disappearing underneath Robert’s T-shirt to feel the skin there. Robert moved moments later, to pull the T-shirt over his head, just to kiss Aaron again the moment the T-shirt ended up on the ground.

Their bodies collided and Aaron was pushed onto the box spring and he thought there was some humor in this, how he just gave Robert all the power, just so he could have Robert’s hands on him. But Aaron wanted it, wanted Robert over him, around him, inside him, in any way Robert was willing to offer.

And he could finally touch Robert and loved the way Robert responded to his touch, shivers under the lightest brush of fingertips against the warm skin of his belly, his back, his chest. Aaron knew just where to kiss, where to touch. Just as Robert knew to kiss the sensitive spot behind his ear, to kiss his jawline, slotting his fingers underneath Aaron’s t-shirt to feel the groove of his hips. They knew each other, it was just as simple as that and it sent a large thrill through Aaron’s body.

Kissing Robert was second nature, their lips moving and spilling out things that Aaron had already heard thousand times before, but never got tired of hearing.

He was pinned underneath Robert and all Aaron could think about- as Robert stripped him of his t-shirt, kissed down his stomach, nuzzled at the happy trail beneath his navel- was how he could just forget everything for this; Robert, the warmth of the room, the way their bodies fitted, the easy affection that Robert so easily offered, rolled up in slow heated kisses, in fingers that trailed down his frame.

Robert got him all stretched out, pliant and wanting and Aaron couldn’t take it any longer, needed for Robert to kiss him again. He reached down and grabbed Robert by the back of his head to pull him back up. But Robert grabbed his hands and pinned them down above Aaron’s head. “No touching,” Robert said huskily.

“Robert,” Aaron breathed out, trying to keep his voice steady, his hands straining against Robert’s hold. “You can’t do that.”

“I can, and I will,” Robert muttered against his lips and for a moment Aaron thought Robert would kiss him, his breath getting stuck in his throat, but Robert pulled back at the last second. “So, no hands,” Robert said again, as he held Aaron’s wrists above his head, looming over him. “Not until I say so.”

Fucking hell, Aaron didn’t know if he could even do it, keep his hands from Robert’s body, but he knew he had lost the game. “You’re a fucking tease,” he grunted through his teeth.

“You know it,” Robert replied, smirking, hovering over him, solid, so goddamn beautiful it almost hurt to look at him. The lines of his body were taut with the exertion of supporting himself, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on his chest that made the air between them crackle.

Aaron knew Robert would make it feel just as good for him as he would for himself. Robert wanted for him to enjoy it, he knew that. He just didn’t know if he could keep his hands to himself, and he didn’t know what Robert would do if he would reach out and touch him.

“I will pay you back for this,” Aaron said, his voice low and hoarse.

Robert’s eyes lit up even more. “I know you will.”

Robert looked at him for a long moment, before he moved closer, lay his body over Aaron’s, their chests bracketing, their hips brushing. Robert still held most of his weight up with one hand, the other still wrapped around Aaron’s wrists, but his heat scorched into Aaron as he leant forward, dragged his lips along the underside of Aaron’s jaw, not kissing so much as he was mouthing at it.

“Do you have any idea,” Robert breathed: “just how much I want you?”

Aaron smiled at that, he loved when Robert talked like this, it just turned him on even more. Robert moved to his ear again and licked over that sensitive spot right behind his ear.

Aaron’s mouth fell open and he arched up. Every neuron in his brain and every nerve ending in his skin was lit on fire, and suddenly Robert let go of his wrists and he felt Robert’s hands on his skin, leaving burning marks on his skin wherever Robert touched.

Aaron crested like a wave underneath him by the feeling and he needed Robert’s lips on his, craved it more than anything, gripping the pillow with his hands, to stop himself from reaching out. Still the urge to kiss Robert stayed strong. He knew he couldn’t touch him, so maybe he needed be a bit more creative. Aaron turned his head, so Robert had no access to his neck. Aaron surged upward and kissed Robert, pressed his lips against Robert’s in a desperate fashion. “Aaron,” Robert sighed the name, and Aaron wanted to drink the sound right out of his mouth, felt it buzz in his throat like champagne. Robert pulled back, pupils blown, spine bowing as he leaned over Aaron, held him at bay from another kiss.

“You are playing dirty,” Robert rasped softly.

Aaron grinned up at him. Robert might have said he couldn’t touch him, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t surprise him in other ways.

“No hands,” Robert said again, his eyes boring into Aaron, darkening a fraction. “Or I’ll tie you to the bed.” Heat rippled through Aaron by those words, his eyes widening with lust. Robert just smiled, before he moved back in, kissing Aaron again, gradually deepening the kiss. The moment Robert licked into Aaron’s mouth, tongue circling and running against the underside of his teeth, against Aaron’s own tongue, Aaron was completely blown by taste and sensation. Robert’s mouth was wet and slick and searing and dizzying all at once. Aaron tangled his tongue with Robert’s, needing to kiss Robert more than anything. Robert rolled his hips against Aaron and Aaron pulled back with a gasp.

“Robert, fuck,” Aaron breathed. Robert’s responding grin was a bit cocky and Aaron would make sure to knock him down a few pegs later for his trouble, but he was momentarily all too busy kissing Robert like he was made to do it. They kissed until they were quite literally dizzy with it, the coiled emotions suddenly taken over by a headier feeling, one that lay thick on their skin, making everything hazy.

Robert pulled away and kissing down his stomach once more, unbuttoning and sliding Aaron out of his jeans and boxers, sucking marks onto Aaron’s hips, before he took Aaron’s cock in his mouth, without warning. Aaron growled, surrendered to it, gave as good as he got, rolled his hips up to meet Robert’s mouth, gasped with open eyes at the ceiling, hands scrambling to take better hold of his pillow as Robert’s mouth sucked on Aaron’s cock.

He hissed through his teeth when Robert pulled back, loving Robert’s teasing as much as he hated it, his hands flexing. The urge to reach out was so strong, he needed to clasp the pillow hard and bite his lower lip to stop himself from giving in. He let out a soft gasp and an exhaled ‘fuck’ as Robert took him down again.

It was good, it was incredibly good, until Aaron became entirely too turned on to hold off the orgasm threatening to break over him. “Stop,” he grunted: “Rob, just…I need…” He lost all coherency, until Robert pulled back just in time and Aaron sank back down on the bed, as Robert looked down on him with a lazy smile on his face. “What were you saying?” he asked, looking way too pleased with himself. Aaron would pay him back for it, he’d make sure of that. But not now, now he needed for Robert to fuck him. “Lube, we need lube.”

“Ever heard the expression, patience is a virtue?” Robert smirked.

“Ever heard the expression, shut the fuck up?” Aaron shot back, his voice a little breathier than he had intended to. He felt Robert’s laughter run through him in a rumble.

“I don’t know what you think is so funny,” Aaron scoffed. He was done waiting, done with Robert’s teasing. He needed him, right now.

“Had I known you would get this turned on when you wouldn’t be allowed to touch me, I would’ve done this sooner.”

“You’re not getting anywhere near fucking me with that attitude,” Aaron said, knowing that that was entirely not true.

“You think you get a say in this, do you?” Robert replied, one eyebrow raised, that smug smile still on his face.

And despite everything, Aaron smirked to himself, this casual banter, this bickering, was something they did most of the time in the midst of foreplay, if they had foreplay that was. He knew that after they were done, they’d fall asleep next to each other and tomorrow they’d go out and get coffee, or maybe get lunch together, knowing there would be another day to do this all over again.

Aaron’s thoughts stuttered out when Robert suddenly moved and stripped himself of his own pants and boxers and Aaron had a good visual of Robert’s body, his cock springing free. Aaron licked his lips when Robert casually touched himself and gave himself a few tucks, heat rolling through Aaron by the sight. Robert had that gleam in his eye, he always had when he had Aaron exactly where he wanted. He crawled over to where Aaron lay naked, turned on as hell and reached for the bedside table, knowing they kept the lube there.

Robert slid one slick finger into him, then two, crooking them inside and rubbing just so at Aaron’s prostate, sending him cursing up a blue streak. He would never admit it, but he loved Robert’s long fingers inside of him. Aaron gasped as Robert’s fingers completely filled him and rubbed over his prostrate, relentlessly teasing it over and over again until Aaron was an incoherent, babbling mess on the sheets.

And Aaron couldn’t help himself, but reached out, grabbing Robert’s shoulders and digging his nails into his skin. And Robert let him for a moment, as if he had waited for the moment Aaron would reach out and touch him.

But he had known he would regret it, as Robert pulled his fingers back and put Aaron’s hands back above his head. “No,” Robert said, his voice low and husky. Aaron wanted to say something back, but found he couldn’t get any words over his lips, feeling like his brain had stopped functioning. Robert kissed him long and lingering, as Robert moved his legs up and positioned himself in front of him.

And when Robert pushed into him, _god_ when Robert pushed into him, Aaron’s senses stuttered out and rebooted into overdrive, everything centred around the taste of Robert in his mouth, the smell of their mingling sweat, the sight of Robert’s wet mouth lingering above his own, the pressure of Robert’s cock pushing into him.

“Jesus Christ,” Aaron swore, eyes rolling up into his head at the sparks stuttering up and down his spine, the sensation of too-much-too-good rolling over his skin like large waves, his hands grabbing the head rest. “Fuck, Robert-”

“I know,” Robert grunted, his voice hitting a gravelly octave that appeared to be directly wired to Aaron’s painfully hard cock. He waited till he was all the way inside Aaron, bottomed out and trembling, before he opened his eyes. Pupils blown, cheeks red, mouth redder, and God, it was too good to look at. “I know.”

Then he moved, cock dragging inside Aaron. Robert went slow, painstakingly and infuriatingly slow, which only further cemented Aaron’s secret theory that Robert was definitely the sappier one between the two of them, all soulful staring and intimate gestures. He fucked in and out of Aaron in a leisurely pace, like a metronome: all control, moving in and out of Aaron on the same slow rhythm. Which was all well and good, but right now, Aaron wanted to _fuck_ , wanted to have the randy kind of sex that would drive them both insane.

He clenched his body once, twice, three times and rolled his hips with it, rewarded by Robert’s eyes flying open in the midst of it and completely ruining his calm, controlled breathing as he let out a shocked moan. He tried to cover it up with a well-aimed glare, but the pretty blush across his cheeks was far too telling, and Aaron knew he had taken him by surprise. He grinned, all innocence.

“You should know,” Robert said slowly, with a deliberate snap of his hips that sent Aaron jolting against the tiny headboard, wiping that grin straight off his face, “That I like being in control. But if you think you’re going to win the stamina game, you better be prepared to lose.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, were you talking to me?” Aaron said, needling him, loving that they could still continue this light-hearted banter. “Because I thought you were supposed to be _fucking_ me.”

Something clouded over Robert’s eyes, and Aaron knew his words had hit home when Robert pinned him into the mattress, holding his wrists above his head and marking up Aaron’s neck, surely leaving bruises. His hips rolled and snapped again, the speed of his thrusts kicking in to something more erratic, and Aaron moaned, arousal spiking in the pit of his belly.

Aaron wanted Robert to mark him up, make him bruise, fuck him hard so he could feel it for hours, maybe days after. Aaron wanted it to linger, wanted the remnants of what they’d done, what they were doing, to leave traces. Like wounds, like the smell after a fresh storm.

Like fingerprints.

He urged Robert on as much as he could, bit at Robert’s mouth, tongued at the sensitive spot above his clavicle and pulled him inwards with each thrust, adding to the momentum, to the heat. He sweated all over the sheets and gasped around garbled phrases and pleaded for more, yes, harder, now. This was sex, as it was supposed to be. Aaron could do this all day.

Their hands tangled together, above Aaron’s head, in a messy need to clamp onto something. He could feel Robert’s pace falling out of sync with his own as they kissed between gasps and moans, sweat gathering on their bellies with Aaron’s pre-come. This wouldn’t last forever, he could see Robert’s face screwing up in concentration, eyes closed as if looking at Aaron would be enough to send him barrelling over the edge into oblivion.

And so with that thought, body singing with pleasure, feeling Robert’s cock hit his prostate with startling accuracy, Aaron couldn’t help but say: “Rob. Look at me.”

Robert’s eyes flew open, his irises bright blue-green and clouded over.

The thread of connection must have worked, for Aaron’s entire vision whited out in a sudden violent roar. His orgasm crashed over him so unexpectedly he gasped out loud. His body twisted, hips pumping of their own accord, pulling Robert inside of him as far as he would go. Robert’s mouth slammed down on his, hard enough that Aaron’s mouth would surely bruise with the force, and he heard the wet gasp of Robert coming apart above him, holding fast to Aaron’s body as the two of them rode through it.

Robert’s lips found his again, now softer and lazier, their bodies quaking and rolling together.

“Oh my God,” Robert breathed against Aaron’s lips, pulling away, forehead resting against Aaron’s. “Oh my God.” Robert opened his eyes and looked down at Aaron. Aaron smiled up at him, which made Robert smile back in return. Not before long they were both laughing, Robert’s warm and deep laugh resonating through Aaron’s body. He didn’t even know why they were laughing, maybe because it had been so intimate, maybe just to release tension, but it felt good. Better than good even, he could only imagine laughing like this with Robert, so carefree, so openly.

Robert rolled himself off of him and was now staring at the ceiling, still laughing softly. Their eyes locked and they smiled at each other, eyes lightening up. Robert took a deep intake of breath, moving his eyes back to the ceiling.

“You are a terrible listener. Next time I _will_ tie you to the bed,” Robert said after a moment of comfortable silence, wherein they both caught their breaths.

Aaron crawled half over Robert’s body, his leg between Robert’s legs, his belly pressed against Robert’s side, pressing himself up on one elbow, so he could look at Robert. “Next time, I’ll tie _you_ to the bed. I wasn’t joking when I said I’d pay you back,” Aaron replied, his eyes dancing with amusement.

Robert’s eyes darkened a bit, the cocky grin back on its place. “Didn’t think you were,” Robert answered.

Aaron shook his head in amusement, reached out and trailed his fingers over Robert’s chest. “It’s a good thing Liv wasn’t home,” he said teasingly.

“Yeah,” Robert just replied, looking like there was something else on his mind, as if he wanted to say something else, but wasn’t entirely sure if he should. Aaron just kept on looking at him, knowing Robert would say it eventually. “I like it when it’s just me and you,” Robert confessed, his eyes looking up at him, insecurity readable in the depths of Robert’s eyes.

Aaron’s eyes softened as a smile spread over his face. “I know. Me too.”

Robert smiled back at him and Aaron lay his head down on Robert’s chest, Robert’s arm draping around him, to pull him just that bit closer. Aaron sighed, never having been more content in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @fairytaleshavenoendings for proofreading! You are the best!
> 
> Please, please let me know what you think! <3
> 
> Find me on tumblr: http://wolkje25.tumblr.com/


End file.
